WHO IS THE BENEFACTOR?
by werewolf-glader
Summary: (I suck at summaries, but give me a chance!) After Allison's death and Kate's "resurecction" Scott's pack meets another threat. For Jolene, it supposed to be just another job, another kill and nothing more. But what happens when her world turns around and all the hell breaks loose? (Stiles/OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Strangers

**HELLO! I just watched season 4 trailer and I'm so excited! It will be awesome season, I can feel it!**

Sorry for my bad english! 

**Please review. **

_"When one consorts with assassins, one must expect to dance along the edge of a knife once or twice."__  
__—__R.L. LaFevers_

Her day didn't start like usual. Which, actually wasn't such a big deal since 'normal routine' isn't her thing. There wasn't time to get used to taking the shower every morning, or making the coffee first thing in the morning. She never knows what could next morning bring to her. Jolene doesn't know what good morning sounds like coming from the mouth of a family member. She has no family. But, even though she isn't like normal teenage girls, she still is a girl, and girl has her needs. And Jolene's need was sleep. Last week was rough, but she still managed to do the job on time. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, including that time when she had to watch her younger sister being killed by a night robber. What she did was too ugly to think about. She wasn't a saint, but now she's too deep… there is no more forgiveness. No priest, no god, no being what so ever could possibly look her in the eye if they knew. Oh, if they knew…

A silent beep came from under the pillow. As she reached for it, Jolene yawned.

[text; from: Fredrich] Job?

With quick fingers movement, she replied: Done.

Few minutes passed without a reply so Jolene decided to get out of her uncomfortable bed to wash her teeth. The bathroom isn't very big, just like the rest of this motel. She is used to small motel rooms, shitty beds and disgusting bathrooms - it's enough for her.

She stood in front of a dirty mirror, looking at her own reflection. A thought occurred to her: how does she look like to others?

Black, too curly hair is tide up in a messy bun. Those big, black bags under her eyes make her look older, way older.

Avicii's Hey Brother starts playing, making the tired girl jump on her place. A quied laugh escaped her mouth.

She sang as the ringtone played... There's no point to hurry up and answer when she knows it's D. D will always wait for her.

"Yo, D!" Jolene could sense her brother's grin even though she couldn't see his face.

"Jo, how you doin'?" On the other end of a line D. messed with his dog. Zeus howled playfully.

"Great. Awesome. Never better." She's a bad liar, but instead of protesting to tell him the truth, D. continued "Fridrich has a new job for you."

There was a rule of vacation. Not for their physical health, but mental health. What they did is not easy even to best of assassin. And Jolene was one of them.

"Already? I just finished this one. And I'm not even near Mexico." She says.

"This job has been on a wait for long time. He figured out you'd be the best for it."

Jolene sighed tiredly. She can always say no. It's her choice after all. "Who's the target?"

After a long pause, D. finally said "Targets, actually."

"Fine, just tell me who I have to kill."

"McCall pack." D. breathed out.

"A pack?" Jolene laughed.

"Group of teenagers. Becoon Hills. That's about everything I can tell you." She sensed he is keeping the most important clue from her and she didn't like it. If nothing, Jolene wanted to know her targets. See why they deserved to die. "You have eight days."

"Tell me more. This ia not how I work, D." She sighed, but her brother refused to give any other information and declared the end of this conversation. D. is not her real brother, but they refer to each other as a family. There aren't many differences between them: they both have dark hair, same olive skin and green eyes; they use same frases and talk similar; even their body motions reflect one another. D. is her shadow and her friend. The only family she has left.

"Be careful," With those words, the line went dead.

If Jolene didn't miss anything from a normal life that would definitely be school. She's been educated in home school that Fridrich paid for until she was old enough to start a job. After her fourteenth birthday, he left her an option to continue school or drop out. Since she didn't want to be a drop out, she stayed in school and had to work at the same time. That was until last year, when school and job became too hard to handle at the same time. Having blood on your hand and keeping your head clean enough to concentrate on math and chemistry isn't such an easy job.

Engine of her Chevrolet Camaro turned off like decrescendo. That car was her favorite thing in the world. She grew to love the old thing. Before, it was a trash in Fridrichs backyard, until D. decided to repair and improve it. It wasn't meant to be hers, he wanted to sell it to earn some extra money… without having to kill someone. Even though he never really thought she could possibly be interested in anything with an engine, she enjoyed helping him out. They did a good job. It was a messy, complicated and hard work, but full of laugh and interesting facts about cars. They grew even closer together.

Now Jolene stepped inside the school hallway, pushing all her thoughts away. Find the target. Eliminate the target. Targets, she corrected herself. Trying to find her way through the maze of teenage boys and girls, young assassin couldn't help herself but to feel uncomfortable. All those students, chatting and yelling seemed so foreign to her. Most of them looked at her, which she expected, of course. The looks on their faces troubled her, they had a disaproving, judging tone. When did she start to care? This doesn't make any sense, after all, she'll be gone in few days and never ever come back. She's here to do a job, not to make friends. But part of her, a girl who wanted a normal life, protested. She pushed her away with one shake of the head.

„I am so sorry!" A person bumped into her, breathing out an apology. A girl, about Jolene's age, but much taller awkwardly tried to make situation better. Jolene wished to reach out for her pocket knife and stab the stupid girl for spilling the hot coffee all over her brand new white T-Shirt. Nearest students turned they attention to them, and for that Jolene hated the girl even more. Now they noticed her, and she will be remembered as a coffee sponge. Both of them fell down on their knees to pick up scattered books and notebooks. „I didn't see you ... I.. God." Brown haired girl tried to explain herself. She paused oddly after every word. Jolene felt sorry about the girl, she clearly felt guilty. Instict to kill the girl slowly faded as she picked up the last remained book from cold floor. Hot liquid still burned her skin like fire, „I… I can borrow you another shirt, I have one in my locker." After she noticed Jolene's questionable look on her face, girl added „It's cold." which wasn't true at all. Beacon Hills is warm during this time of a year, and sweat poured down Jolene's back. Not asking for any other explanation, she followed her awkwardly. People gave her looks, and she tried her best to ignore them. „My name is Jolene." She introduced herself loudly, so the girl can hear her over the loud conversation's other students had in groups. „Malia. Are you new too?" „Yeah," Jo answered just as they reached Malia's locker.

„What's your first class?" Malia asked, rummaging through her stuff. She pulled out pink polo shirt and handed it to Jolene. It surely wasn't her color, much less the piece of clothes she usually wears… but anything is better than brown stain on her shirt. She muttered thank you, unsure if Malia heard it or not. Being polite is not one of her virtues.

„It's Engli…" Rest of a sentence got stuck in her throat. Jolene looked at him, and the rest of the world feel into silence. Soon enough, the boy was standing next to Malia. He said something to her, which Jolene's brain couldn't recognize because it was so focused on his face features. In simple words she was speechless. He waved with his hands while he spoke, his body motions reflecting the mood he was in. As he re-telled one clearly exciting story to Malia, Jolene observed his eyes. Light brown eyes with rays of honey danced on the light, and they were beautiful.

Did I just?! She snapped out of it, cursing herself under the breath. It dedinitely isn't time or place for this. Jolene straightened herself, and cleared her throat. The boy immediately stopped talking and noticed another girl for the first time. He, too, had no words. Who was she and where did she came from? He had no idea. Malia, noticing that awkward look her friend and new girl shared, decided to break the ice. „Stiles, this is Jolene. She's new in Beacon Hills." Jolene liked it because it suits him. It was a strange nam, and it was a strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2 - I hoped

**Once again sorry for my bad English! Hope you like it and please review. **

"Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .""  
— C.S. Lewis

Everything seems a lot easier with Malia next to her. She doesn't have to walk alone, shift classrooms alone, or sit on her own. Ignoring the fact that they just met and that Jolene wanted to stab the poor girl with her pocket knife, both girls get along very well. If feels like they know each other longer than a day and they can talk about anything: what they love to do in their free time, who's their favorite actor, or even gossip about other girls in class. Jolene asked about Stiles too. But Malia couldn't tell her a lot about him since they became friends recently. But there was something about the way she talked about him that made Jolene jealous. She wanted to have something like that – a crush, love of her life, or just a friend.  
The most important thing they shared was a past they both wished to forget. Just as Jolene, Mala had a dark past she wants to leave behind. Only information she managed to give to Jolene was that her sister and mother died in a car accident about eight years ago. Feeling sorry about that, Jolene also re-told her story. Of course, she left few pieces out.

It happened years ago, Jolene just started her first year at school and became the happiest person in the world because her father came back from Iraq.  
That night they celebrated not only his return but also her sister's birthday. Tatiana was five. After her whole family spent a long and exhausting day in ZOO, Jolene and Tatiana rushed upstairs to unwrap the rest of birthday gifts.  
Her little sister reached for last one, the one that Jolene bought to her when she went shopping with mom. It was a doll wearing flower dress, and it was the one Tatiana wanted the most. She can still remember hers bright, beautiful smile after she unwrapped the doll.  
That happiness didn't last long, though. A grievous scream full of terror traveled from the kitchen. Their mother, afraid for the life of her children, begged for mercy.  
Little girl started crying and miserably shaking, while the older one was too terrified to even breath. Her hand reached for her sister's and squeezed it the hardest she could. "We'll be okay, I promise. Just be brave." She repeated, over and over again until someone finally opened the door. Hope of seeing her mother again filled her, but soon disappeared after someone… something stepped inside the room.

Jolene doesn't believe her own memories because she experienced something traumatic, and well, there's a possibility her mind only played games with her and created something more awful and terrifying than what actually happened that night.

"I watched him stabbing my sister," she lied. She watched him ripping her apart, piece by piece until nothing left of her. After he tore her apart, the monster turned to face Jolene. Just she couldn't see his face. It had no face, just a mask made from animal skull.  
Malia opened her mouth to say something, but just stared at her with eyes popped open. Malia wanted to express how much she is sorry for her loss, tell her that she's okay now. But she is not. Neither of them is because both of them survived something terrible, awful and beyond human imagination.

Before either girl managed to say something more, a tall, brown haired boy joined them. Stiles was different now, without a smile on his face and lightness dancing in his brown eyes. The boy looked tired and drained out. As she observed him, feeling like she should say something, Malia reached for his hand into hers. _If only I wasn't who I am_, Jolene thought.  
The silence was slowly driving her crazy. Like she sensed that terrible, depressing vibe between the three teenagers a red haired girl walked toward the table and took a seat next to Jolene. "I'm Lydia, and you are?" She introduced herself to a new girl. For a moment, Jolene just stared at the girl not knowing what to do. By her appearance, she figured out Lydia must be one of the most popular girls in Beacon Hills. Red haired girl repeated her question and this time, Jolene answered. "Jolene, my name's Jolene."  
Lydia nodded approvingly, and then turned her attention back to Malia to ask her how her first day is so far. Girls continued their conversation, occasionally asking Jolene questions. She answered all of them shyly, hoping Lydia will stop asking her about what she thinks about other girls' dresses. But girl seemed persistent to know her opinion. " Lydia, stop bothering her. I doubt she's interested in Mia's fashion choice." Another two students joined them - black haired boy with obviously uneven jaw and Asian girl holding his hand. They looked really cute together.  
"But look at it!" Lydia said loudly, attracting the attention on awkward, blond haired girl with big glasses. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a black mini skirt that exposed almost everything. It's clearly a geek girl that wants to pull attention to herself, and Jolene felt sorry for her. She could be noticed for her brain, not bad fashion choice. "Skirt's good, just not on her." Jolene said. Lydia was right, because girl, whose name is obviously Mia, looked like potato in a summer dress.  
Lydia raised her hands and laughed. "You'd look good in it," Stiles added out of blue.  
Jolene could feel her cheeks turning red. She had no idea how to respond on that, so she just smiled. And it was a true smile, because she appreciated it – Stiles wasn't making fun of her, just telling his opinion.  
Turning her attention to a pair that recently joined them, she offered her hand to a girl ,,Jolene," Asian girl named Kira shook her and.  
"Scott McCall." A boy repeated her actions, giving her a generous smile, brighter than any she has ever seen.  
Jolene repeated stupidly, "McCall?" Her stomach flipped as he nodded.  
Scott was just a normal teenager, what could he possibly do to her on Fredric's list? But there had to be a reason. Boy stared at her with his dark, almost black eyes. But they had tone of kindness, they weren't wicked.

Jolene broke the eye contact with her target, afraid to look at him one more time because she may puke. This was wrong, she's not supposed to be sitting at this table, between this people. She should leave right now.  
Her eyes finally fell on Malia, a girl who spilled coffee on her and listened about her sister's death… a girl who shared similar feeling of guilt and loss with her. She actually hoped they could be friends.

Lydia, strawberry blond girl who managed to make Jolene like her just in few minutes.

And Stiles… one look was enough to connect her with him. Mysterious boy with honey brown eyes shared a look with her. She doesn't even know him, they met this morning, but he made her feel strange. It's stupid to even think about him in any way. He is her target, she's supposed to kill him.  
But then the boy smiled, panic slowly faded away and was replaced by something else… something Jolene never felt before, it was warmth around her chest.

Behind her, doors slammed shut. She reached the bathroom to wash her face. Cold water splashed her face, waking her up from her terrible thoughts. During lunch she managed to stay sane, and keep her head clean. Stiles helped her with his jokes and interesting stories. He told her a lot about himself; how his parents had a lot of trouble keeping him on one place because he was always so hyperactive and couldn't sit on one place. He told her he met Scott, who is his best friend. At that topic Jolene didn't have much to say, so she told him about D. instead. Stiles also mentioned how he had strongest crush on Lydia. Which felt awkward because she sat right there beside them. Hearing him talk was cute and relaxing. She could almost forget who she really is. He asked questions too, but not like Lydia, he was more interested in her life than what she thinks about fashion. Jolene, leaving out the assassin detail, told him everything he wanted to know. Stiles was fascinated at her story, they shared memories and laughed at stupid things they did as kids. Scott mentioned that they went looking for a dead body one night in the woods. Because Stiles was caught by his dad, the Sheriff, Scott was left alone in the woods. In the end, he found the body, and had nightmares for a month. Jolene listened to both of the boys, in some parts they argued if that really happened, and she was happy. She felt normal for a moment and almost forgot that they are not her friends, but targets.  
Conversation continued during other breaks, they would meet up in the hallway and joke around. Even during classes, Malia and Jolene laughed and talked until one of the teacher threatened to send them to principal's office. They would shut up then, because neither of them wanted more problems than they already had, but they continued sending notes to each other about how boring the classes are.

_That is how it felt to be a normal teenager_, Jolene thought. She was actually happy until last bell rang. As it rang, Jolene came back to reality, facing her problems.

"I'm not going to kill them." Finally, Fredric answered his phone. Without any hesitation she said those six words. If he wants them dead and the job done, he should find someone else to do it. Because she can't do it.

"Yes. You are." His voice stayed calm. She expected he's yell at her, tell her how disappointed he is and that she is useless, but man on the other line continued, "Or we will kill you."  
Sentence echoed inside Jolene's head. It wasn't that he said it, threatened her to kill her that bothered her. She didn't care about his words, she barely stands the man. It was the way he said it, that calm tone mixed with German accent made her shiver.

How stupid she was to even thing she had a choice? Typical Jolene.

"At least tell me why," she begged. Without reason, and a good one, she doesn't know if she will be strong enough to pull the trigger.  
She had to know why they had to die.  
"Do the job. Kill them all. You know what will happen if you choose the wrong path." 

That night she made the wrong choice, when a man murdered her family and asked her one simple question. _Life or death?_  
Every morning she doubted her decision. She choosed to live, and now she has to take lives to stay alive. "Give me all names. I don't know how many are there." 

A wicked laugh escaped Fredric's mouth. He enjoyed being right. "Hale. Tate. Yukimura. McCall. Stilinski. And Keep the Martin girl alive, she's worth a lot of money. We need her."


	3. Chapter 3 - Are the monsters real?

**The City Of Books**** & ****XxGiRlOnFiRexX**** thank you for your reviews :D**

I'm updating the next chapter now, and I probably won't update until next Monday. It's the last week at school!  
Anyway, I hope you like this one. Please review! (I want to know how many of you like it so far)

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."  
— Friedrich Nietzsche

If nothing, Fredric at least gave her a location of one target. Before saying goodbye, he added "Don't dig in too deep, girl. Just do the job." _  
_Jolene had thousand more questions to ask him, and his warning only made her more curious, but she decided to stay quiet and not test her luck.

Derek Hale lives in downtown apartment loft in Beacon Hills. Wondering how Fredric got his address, she realized she's not feeling nervous at all. Doing this for a long time clearly makes you immune to nervousness.  
But the truth is, lack of information should be bothering her a lot. This is not how she works; her code is to know people before she puts a bullet in their head. It's good when you your target because it's easier to cope with a fact that you just took a life. It never feels right, and you can always sense that guilt eating you inside. Jolene likes to tell herself that when you know the reason a person deserved to die, it's a different story. She never forgets her targets, because that would mean she felt no remorse. If you feel no remorse, you're not human.

Jolene had trouble pulling heavy, metal door open. She was strong, but also small, and lifting heavy objects wasn't her thing. D. is strength, Jolene is speed. Knocking would be polite thing to do, but what's the point in being polite when she will take the man's life in matter of seconds. Killing him isn't such a polite thing to do. Before stepping inside the loft, she squeezed Ruger .22 in her right hand.  
Cold metal against her skin bought provoking memories - women crying, men without honor trying to beg for their life. Some of them laughed, and those were her favorite. Because when they look at you, you're able to see the fear in their eyes and they will still be brave. They won't let you win until the very end.

She observed spacious apartment with exposed brickwork. Although the sun already rose, there is still small amount of light reaching inside through large arched windows. Everything inside looks haunted; old and dusty furniture only gives it more nightmarish look. Except an unmade bed and leftovers, the loft seems empty, with no signs of life. She picked up a book closes to her and opened it. Its pages are old, and they have that smell of antique books. After turning a few pages, she realized they were written in Latin. Next to the text, a picture of half wolf – half human pulled her attention. _Freak,_ she whispered.

Jolene admired the view outside a big dirty window full of stains, thinking about where the hell could he be at this time in the morning. She doesn't know that Hale guy and his morning routines, but every sane person sleeps at five a.m.  
Her plan was good. She was supposed to catch him sleeping, shoot him while he's dreaming so she doesn't have to see the look on his face.Like a coward, she thought.  
A heavy groan coming from her right interrupted her thoughts. When she looked around, glancing at every direction there was no one there. Maybe it was just a pipe, but to be more cautious she decided to search where the sound came from.  
Once again, something groaned. This time followed by heavy breathing. She did not imagine it, surely there was someone else here too.

When Jolene reached circular staircase, it was clear what made that awful sound. A man, from what she could see he was in late forties, was holding his shoulder weakly. "Kill… me…" The man begged, words barely leaving his mouth. Jolene wondered how long he's lying here, under the stairs, waiting for Death to come for him.  
She'd pull the trigger, right away without any hesitation, but she needs answers. "Who are you?"  
"N-" he couldn't talk, his mouth drained.  
"Where is Derek Hale?"  
A man shook his head. He wasn't helping. Whit him in this condition, she won't find out anything. "Kate," man finally murmured "Argent."

Dying person took a deep breath. Coming closer to him, Jolene leaned her gun on his head. She waited, hoping he will give her any other information. He didn't close his eyes , he just stared at her and shivered. Wanting to do it as quickly as she can, Jolene pulled the trigger. His body leaned, and because of the strength of the bullet he fell on his right side. Last amount of breath left his lungs before the fall. His eyes stayed open, staring blankly at young girl in front of him.

Who the hell is Kate Argent?

Sound of metal hitting against metal sliced the silence like a sword. Her attention moved from dead man to source of loud noise.  
Door opened, revealing a man who stepped inside slowly. She couldn't see his face, just a dark silhouette. Trying to slow down her breathing, she hid underneath the circular stairs. Dead man already stank like a corpse, and she could feel the vomit going up her throat. She needs to get out of here.

"Is it Peter Day today? Maybe my birthday?" Black silhouette moved across the big apartment, stopping in front of a window. Now she could see him better, which also meant he could see Jolene too, and that playing hide and seek is useless.

Jolene stood up straight, morning rays of light hurt her eyes. She didn't even notice how quickly it became lighter inside the room.  
Dark brown haired man still stared outside the window. From where he stood you're able to see most of Beacon Hills preserve. He pretended like she isn't there, and it made her angry. How can he be so peaceful when a man literally died moment ago in his apartment, and there's a girl holding a gun standing right beside him.  
Question popped inside hers head, did he shoot that man?  
With sudden rush of anger and confusion, Jolene pointed her Ruget .22 at him. Peter crooked his head and studied the girl for a moment. To him, this was a joke and she could feel it. "Tell me where Derek Hale is or I'll shoot you." Girl commanded.

A villainous smile formed on Peter's face. "And why do you need my nephew for?"

"To give him a flower," she couldn't help herself. Everything about the man standing there annoyed her. "What do you think?"

She pulled the gun up, now aiming at his head, "Well someone for seeded you at that, dear…" he said, "Didn't do the job right, tho." He returned his eyes back to look outside, gun clearly didn't bother him even a little.

"Great! You tell me where he is and I can fix up that mistake."

This time, Peter didn't mess around. He had it enough with stupid teenagers and their games. "Why don't you leave now, go write your homework kid."

"Doing my homework right now, sir." Jolene breathed out and pulled the trigger.

The bulled found its way into his chest. He bumped into table behind him but still remained on his legs. For a second, they just stared at each other without words. Peter's eyes were filled with surprise. How stupid can this girl be to even try something like that? He could tear her apart without shifting.  
Moving a hand on his chest, he moved one step forward. That's when fear kicked inside of her and she panicked. Pulling the trigger one more time, she made a step closer to the door. Again bullet crushed into his chest but man stayed on his feet. This time he didn't fall backwards at all, he continued moving towards her.

Jolene wanted an explanation. Reasonable statement that will explain why the man isn't dead yet. Two bullets are supposed to at least hurt him a little.  
After the third bullet, Peter stopped and looked at his wound. "That was brand new shirt, expensive. And now it's ruined." Jolene glanced at his chest, blue buttoned up shirt was soaked in red liquid, but it doesn't seem to bother him. Like it's just a flesh wound, he continued moving. When she looked back up, she was just in time to see green eyes turning into cold, steel blue. His face deformed in seconds, hair grew out from his cheeks and normal teeth were replaced by fangs.

Adrenalin kicked in her blood like a drug , she didn't wait for an explanation, but started firing the gun. Bullet after bullet crushed into his skin. They had no major effect, but at least they slowed him down. Soon, she was left with no bullets.

While reaching for a knife inside her boot, Peter hurried to catch her. But, Jolene was fast too, and with quick movement she slipped out of his hand. Powerful scream escaped her lungs after his claws dig deep in her back.

Jolene, finally free from him and his claws, hammered her dagger his body, near the collar bone – and took the opportunity to sprint outside the loft, down the stairs and outside the building. She ran and run until she was safe in her Camaro. Only then she turned around to see where her attacker is. Even though he wasn't on the sight, she still couldn't calm down.


	4. Chapter 4 - Psychos

**This one's shortest so far. I had trouble writing it, because apparently I suck at social communication but I finished it sooner than I expected.  
Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!  
**

**(Please review.)**

"I think that we're all mentally ill. Those of us outside the asylums only hide it a little better - and maybe not all that much better after all."

Stephen King

Silence. It's a weird thing. The quieter you become, the more you can hear it. Silence is a good way to avoid many problems and a way to solve a lot of them. Jolene hates it. Sometimes, while she lies in bad for hours, and darkness is all around her, she thinks about every possible thing she messed up in this short lifetime. There is no way to describe silence. It as the wind stopped blowing, as if each bird stopped singing. Everything was quiet. Only her heartbeat echoed in her chest loudly.

Every person who passed by had a judging look on their eyes, she moved through school hallway without making an eye contact with any of them. Jolene locked her eyes on grey floor. _I want to get out,_ Jolene thought. Why she had to be raised like a killer? If only one thing changed in her past, maybe her life would be easier. Maybe, if she went with a different family, a young woman and man who wanted to be her parents… if she wasn't so stubborn, she'd be a normal teenager whose only problem would probably be an F in math exam. But no, she had to trust the wrong person, make a wrong decision. It's crazy how someone can keep making wrong decisions over and over again.

Something warm suddenly covered her shoulders, when she looked down she saw a red hoodie. Instead of looking up and thanking the person who, without any reason gave her the lacrosse hoodie, she pulled her hands through long sleeves. They are too long for her small hands, but she didn't care. While walking, Jolene played with hem of the sleeves. Person next to her put a hand on her back and lead a scared girl in a locker room. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked.  
Jolene didn't answer, but kept looking at him. She was not okay. "If you by ''okay'' mean totally freaked out, oh yeah, I'm fine." After taking three deep breaths and turning her back on him, she looked herself in a mirror.

Sweat purred down her forehead. "Your shirt is soaked in blood." Stiles stated as it's a perfectly normal thing in a world. It wasn't a question, it was a statement but his eyes were still looking for an explanation. In that moment she wished it was Malia who found her, because everything would be much easier to explain. She could lie to her, or at least not tell her the whole truth. With Stiles, it was different. He is that sort of person whom you can't look in the eyes and lie. It's not simple to lie when he looks at you with those kind, clear brown eyes. Everything on him makes it impossible to lie. He has a face full of hope that makes Jolene think there's hope for her too.

"Thank you for your input," she gave him sarcastic smile. Clearly, the cut was much deeper than she thought. Seeing Stiles's look on his face, she murmured _sorry._ He didn't deserve this kind of treatment; after all he's trying to help her.

A loud sound of bell broke the silence between Stiles and Jolene. He looked up at the ceiling probably hoping for someone to get inside the room and save him from her. Jolene thought he will say something like: _I have to go, class started_ or something like that. But instead he kept quiet and stayed on the same place until it rang again for beginning of a class. Everything fell into silence once again, and that terrible feeling crept into Jolene.

She closed her eyes.

It's dark, just a small amount of sun light reaches through her eyelids. Quietness and darkness mixed up. She was able to hear only her heart and Stiles's flat breathing. It's calming.

Between shadows and light, a dark soul appeared. Firstly she didn't recognize it, it looked familiar but her brain couldn't recognize it. Her heart skipped a beat; if there was anything she feared in the world that would be the unknown. If you ever stumble onto something you cannot explain, your mind starts to panic. Then you can't think logical again, you're overwhelmed by feeling of anxiety.  
Suddenly, air disappeared from Jolene's lungs. She couldn't breathe anymore. A strong urge to escape filled her but her eyes couldn't open. It was like she is blind, trapped inside the darkness.  
Slowly, it seemed like she is drowning. Even though she was still aware of her surroundings and that Stiles is freaking out beside her, yelling at her to calm down, a feeling of losing control won.

Dark soul stopped sneaking and finally showed itself.  
A man with a face of an animal, the one she will never forget, growled. He moved incredibly fast, and reached her in seconds. His cold blue eyes made her shiver, she wanted to scream and let the fear out. With a quick movement, his hand grabbed her throat. She could feel the sharp claws on her skin, hoping they will make the cut already and save her from this terrible nightmare.

"STOP!" A familiar voice shouted. Stiles's hands started to shake her like a thunder, bringing her back to reality.  
It took her long to finally calm down, and Stiles didn't let go of her arms until she started to breath normally again. Jolene glanced at the tall boy in front of her. He stared at her, concerned.

The corners of his mouth rose. "Is something funny, Stilinski?" She punched him jokingly, and he raised his hands in defense.  
He opened his mouth to say something, only to laugh even more.  
Jolene couldn't believe her eyes… or ears. She just had a panic attack, her reality was collapsing and he is laughing at her.  
Her forehead wrinkled, "Oh I hate you so much!" No matter how much she tried to stay mad and keep a serious look on his face, she couldn't stop a huge smile that formed across her face.  
Stiles was by now clapping his hands and gasping for air. He laughed with his whole body, which Jolene couldn't miss out. "Will you stop!?"

"N' – I…" Stiles tried to say something, but couldn't stop laughing.  
Jolene stared at him with her eyes wide open, waiting for an explanation. Although her mind told her that reasonable thing to do was to be mad at him, she couldn't. He was too adorable while laughing that she just laughed with him. "Sorry," he breathed out. "I just realized you're as crazy as I am."

Jolene nodded, punching him one more time in the shoulder. She will never understand how it's possible he made her feel this way. And there was no need to. She liked how he made her feel just by his presence. She didn't care how, but she just wanted to be with him. It wasn't important in what way, because being his friend would be just enough. _If only I wasn't who I am_, Jolene thought again and again. That thought couldn't leave her mind.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kill or be killed

„_What we call chaos is just patterns we haven't recognized. What we call random is just patterns we can't decipher. what we can't understand we call nonsense. What we can't read we call gibberish.__  
__There is no free will.__"_  
— Chuck Palahniuk

Just as Jolene turned off the running water and drayed her hair with yellow towel that she requested this morning, but the motel maid only brought it up ten minutes ago, the phone rang. This time she didn't jump, or even flinched… she was expecting this call.  
But what she wasn't expecting is totally different, unknown voice on the other end of a line. It was a woman, prideful and confident. "Is the job done?" She thundered.  
Woman's voice sounded familiar, Jolene could bet on everything she has heard it before. "No." Deciding not to be sarcastic, or rude in any way, Jolene answered short and clear. Other woman sighed, clearly annoyed. "Who am I talking to?"  
"We've sent you a package." Woman stated, "It should already be there if Mr. Fredric didn't mess up something… again."  
Although she was glad that Fredric wasn't the one who called, she still couldn't help herself but wonder if he is alright. "What did Fredric do wrong?"  
Woman on the other end laughed wickedly. "What the man didn't do wrong? But don't worry about him, Miss Dahl."  
Her heart skipped a beat when the woman called her by her last name. Her real last name, not the one Fredric gave her when he changed all her documents. Whoever this woman was, she knew Jolene's deepest secret, and it makes her vulnerable.

_Fredric pushed the papers across the table. He observed a scared girl sitting in leather chair. Maybe now she looked weak and vulnerable, but one day, when she grows up and learns how to survive, he knows she will be one of the best. This girl right here will be better of them all, even the berserkers. "What is your name, child?" His voice is flat. Jolene looked up and answered, "Helene Dahl."  
The man shook his head and punched the wooden table with his big fist. Little girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "My name is Jolene Ayres. Born on June 15, 1997 in Illinois." Fredric smiled proudly. "What about your parents?"  
But it was too soon to talk about them, and as a normal, adult person Fredric should've know that. Since he was heartless human with no sense of compassion at all, he pushed her over the boundaries. Jolene started to cry, which made him angry. He yelled at her until she recited everything she had to learn about her new life. "They died in a car accident on August 8, 2008 while driving home after picking up my younger sister. All three died on their way to a hospital." _

"In the package you will find everything needed for getting the job done." Jolene imagined her. From the sound of her voice she was young, but not too young, maybe in her late thirties. "We sent insurance, too. If Fredric trust you, it doesn't mean we do. Make one wrong move and we will kill you and everyone you cared about."

The woman's speech wasn't over, but Jolene decided to interrupt. "I think you're too late for that."

She could hear annoyed sight on the other line and smiled. "Do the job, Jolene. If not…"

"Yes. You are going to kill me, heard that before. I'm done with your threats. You expect me to murder someone and I still have no idea how!" By now Jolene was yelling. "You should find someone else to kill your freakin' monsters!" Her head started to hurt so terribly that everything before her eyes started to spun. She had to sit down and calm herself down.

"They are called werewolves, my dear…" Her calm tone annoyed Jolene so much. She's throwing this crazy information's at her like they are playing baseball. This people were crazier than Jolene was. 

"Are you going to tell me that the bloodsuckers are real too?" Jolene muttered under her breath, but loud enough for the woman to hear her. Even though she saw it with her own eyes, felt the sharp claws on her own skin… something inside of her didn't want to believe. It's much easier to say to yourself that you are crazy then to cope with new reality. But really, werewolves? - It sounds like a stupid joke. And if she wanted to hear a stupid joke, she'd simply ask Stiles to tell her one. He is full of absurd jokes.  
Corners of her mouth rose at the thought of him.

"Your long tongue will be the death of you, Helene Dahl. "

A loud knock on the door prevented her to burst out in tears. She's doing in on purpose and Jolene knows it. The woman is testing her nerves. Wishing she could cut the woman's throat in that very same moment, she said "My name is Jolene Ayres, and I can't wait to hear your voice again."

After throwing her cell phone back on a wooden table, Jolene opened the door. A man in suit stepped inside rented motel room, he didn't wait for girl's approval or any kind of greeting. He placed an enormous box on the floor, near the unmade bed. Man looked around, with obvious disguised expression on his face. Okay, it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, she could have tied up a little, but what was the point?

Jolene's phone notification finally attracted his attention to the girl. She glared at the man with her eyes wide open. "What was that?" He asked.

"Rude, for one thing." She still couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you my new babysitter?"  
Jolene asked and reached for her phone on the table.

"I am here to make sure you don't mess anything up."

[text; from Stiles:]Lacrosse game tonight?

[reply:] See you there

She looked up at the man in a suit. He was young, maybe seven years older than she is… and kind of cute.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm capable of killing this _pack _on my own." Now Jolene realized why D. called them a 'pack', it seemed ridiculous back then, but now it makes sense.

In darkest corner of her mind a thought woke up.

Are they all werewolves?

Is Stiles a shape shifter?

"Not without this," He opened the box.

Once again Jolene couldn't believe her eyes. This time, she was pleasantly surprised and not annoyed. _Holly hell, _she breathed out.  
In his left hand he held up a .264 Winchester magnum, and in his right hand AA-12 automatic shotgun.

"I changed my mind… you can stay."

They reached the lacrosse field in less than half an hour. Walking with Tom was awkward, because there was no other subject to talk about other than rifles and guns or people they have killed. Neither of those was a subject Jolene wanted to talk about in that moment. All she wished was not to be herself again. Terrible guilt ate her from inside. This was it, she needs to do it. She needs to kill Scott McCall. Even though she didn't like it at all, she had to admit Tom's idea was much better than hers.  
Killing Scott won't be easy in any way. Actually, killing either of them won't be easy. But at least she doesn't have to look at their faces.  
Jolene looked on her right, across the lacrosse field, into the woods. It's dark and no one's able to see anything except first row of trees. That is good, she thought - because no one will see them. No one will know she is the one who killed Scott. Tom, the suit guy, is already there, waiting and preparing everything. Then what is she doing here?

It was stupid idea to come here at all, to tell Tom about the game. If she kept her mouth shout he wouldn't get the idea and Scott could've stayed safe for one more night. Jolene could be normal girl for one more night.

"Aren't you cold?!" A familiar voice asked. It came from her back, and when she turned around, Malia surprised her with a friendly hug. In that moment, Jolene wanted to run back at her disgusting motel room and hide under her bed. Instead, she smiled and said, "A little."

Before Malia mentioned it, Jolene couldn't feel the cold wind hammering in her body. But now she felt every particle of air on her skin. The coldness made her shiver. "Come," Malia pulled her by her hand and lead on the field.  
Players already started to warm up. Malia pushed her way through sea of red and green jerseys. Jolene knew who she was looking for, but she hoped she's wrong… Boys around them talked and laughed while coach Finstock held his famous speech. Jolene never heard it before, but Stiles told her about it. It's always the same old speech from Independence Day. From all the teachers in BHHS, coach was the only one who was nice to her since the first day.

Soon enough Malia stopped, making Jolene bump into her back. She scanned the people around her, but as soon as she laid her eyes on number 24, everyone else disappeared.  
Before he could even say something, Malia jumped and hugged him, wishing him luck.  
Scott and Jolene shared a look. _I am so sorry but I have to,_ Jolene thought. And for a moment, a panic crept inside her skin. She saw something in Scott's eyes. He's looking her differently. To him, she wasn't a lost, new girl in big school anymore… he knows. Scott knows she is not so innocent, does he knows she wanted to kill Derek Hale?

Did Peter tell him everything?  
For one thing she was sure, Malia still had no idea. Scott even if he knew, he kept her in the dark. But did he tell his best friend, does Stiles know her sick secret?  
"Jolene?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm hugging you… maybe you should hug me back so that I don't look like a complete idiot?"  
She was lost in her mind so deeply she hasn't even realized Stiles put his arms around her. "_Am I going mad?_" she whispered just for Stiles to hear her and put her arms around him.  
"_You'll be okay. I promise."_ He responded.  
Jolene's heart pounded like crazy. His was pounding too.  
Coach blew the whistle, making Stiles jump. He had to let go and play, no matter how much she needed him to stay.

Before she could turn around, someone gripped her hand hardly. Jolene didn't turn her head to see who it was, she already knew. "It's kill or be killed, Scott. There's no other option." She said before he could speak first.  
"Stay away from my pack," he whispered then disappeared into a crowd.

**AN: Please review. I'd really like to know what you think. **


End file.
